Recreational Vehicle
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: The first ten rangers along with Kat and Jason's baby take a road trip in a RV. TommyKim, JaseKat, BillyTrini, RockyAisha, Adam, Zack


So, I'm not completely sure where I came up with this idea. (I saw a place that sells RV's today and there is a grim reaper in an upcoming play I am doing. That's my only explanation.) So without further ado:

Disclaimer... I don't own anything. Save for characters I make up.

**

* * *

Recreational Vehicle**

_Phone Calls_

* * *

"Conner, duel with Trent while I'm gone. Kira, make sure they don't kill each other." Tommy said as he jogged up the stairs toward his kitchen phone. He glanced at the caller ID: _Jason Cell_. "Hey Jase." Tommy greeted.

"Hey Bro. We have a problem." Jason responded. He sounded tired and worried.

"What happened?" Tommy asked. He walked down into the command center and motioned to his charges that they were done for the day. The four teens left along with Hayley.

"Well, something has been going after the originals and the replacements up to and including Kat. It got Kim first. She said she was being beaten but she couldn't see anyone. The same thing happened to Kat three days after and Zack a week later. Two days ago, Kim's car was flipped. She's alright, but she could have died., Tommy. That night Billy, Rocky, and Aisha were attacked too. Everyone, Kim included, claimed they saw something black that did not touch the ground, and every attack was at night. I had Trini see what she could find. There were readings of something powerful. But it can't seem to get into our houses. Some alternate force is countering it. Still, it has the houses surrounded, including your's. Don't go out at night Tommy. It's dangerous. And it gets worse. Kim looked out her window the morning after her car flipped. She said there were patches of grass that were suddenly brown, like they hadn't been watered in a long time. She noticed that it spelled out something: _Strike Two. Three strikes; you're out._ Kim hasn't left the house since. Similar sayings have come up here and at the other's homes." Jason explained.

"Well, couldn't it be some other rangers playing a trick, or some crazy people who knew us in high school?" Tommy asked, not really believing his friend's story.

"That's what I thought. I had Trini check up on it though. Tommy, this thing is evil and it keeps getting more powerful as more rangers are attacked. It will be able to get into Kim's soon. It _will _kill her. Then it will go after the rest of us. I don't want my wife and my child killed Tommy. We have to get to Kim. If we are all together, it can't get us. Not even at night. It can't hurt us when we are all together."

"Then what are we going to do? I can leave Hayley and the kids to protect Reefside. They'll be fine on their own. But how are we going to get everyone to where ever Kim lives? She's somewhere on the east coast, isn't she?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah. She lives in Manteo, North Carolina. As for how we are going to keep everyone together, Kat and I are currently out searching for a perfect Motor Home." Jason said this last line with a laugh in his voice. He attempted an Australian accent to imitate Steve Irwin. Tommy snickered when he heard Kat say something like 'tell me again why I married you?'. "Well," Jason continued, "we actually already found one. We just are walking to the office to buy it. We need to remodel it some so everyone will fit. Well, we are leaving tomorrow. I've called everyone else and told them when we will be at there place. Billy and Trini are first on the list. We'll get to your house on Friday. We need to leave first light on Saturday. I should go, I need to call Kim and tell her when we are coming."

"Would you mind if I called her Jase? I want to talk to her." Tommy asked.

Jason didn't say anything for a minute. Finally he sighed. "Alright. Tell her that we'll be there on Tuesday or Wednesday. Tell her not to leave the house and to hang in there. Got that?"

"Yeah Jase. Give me her number." Tommy copied the number Jason gave him verbatim onto the pad of paper in his hand. After they exchanged goodbyes, Tommy called Hayley and requested that she call the kids and all of them come over to his house. He told her to have them all wait in the basement. "Something's happened. I need to go away for a bit, and I need to explain. If I'm on the phone when you all get here, don't bother me. I'll explain." Tommy told her.

He again picked up his phone and dialed the number Jason had given to him. "Hello?" A weak voice answered.

"Hey Kim. It's Tommy. It's been a while." Tommy whispered.

"Tommy!" Her voice seemed to get a little stronger.

"Jase told me to tell you that we'll be there on Tuesday or Wednesday. Jase, Kat, Billy, and Trini are getting to my house on Friday and we leave Saturday morning. He also says that he wants you to stay inside and stay calm. Alright?" Tommy relayed Jason's message.

"Yeah. So I guess that he and Kat found the motor home or RV or whatever it is?" Kim tried to get a conversation going. She didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah, they did. They said that they had to do a little remodeling so everyone would have a seat. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Tommy's voice dropped, Kim noticed, when he was worried about someone. It made her feel good. He still cared.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I can't really leave my bed. I'm so cut up that it hurts to move. The powers, well, they usually help me heal really quick, but this is bad, Tommy. It's a lot and they can't heal it all. If that thing gets me again. . ." Kim started crying. She tried to hide it from Tommy, but he wasn't fooled.

"Hey, Kim. Listen to me. We are coming for you. It'll be alright. We won't let it hurt you anymore. _I_ won't let it hurt you. Look, I don't know if you have a boyfriend, or a husband, or-" Before Tommy couldn't continue, Kim interrupted him.

"I don't have anyone Tommy." She then added, "I never did." It was less than a whisper. She had said it so Tommy wouldn't hear her, but he did. He didn't say anything about it. They could talk about it when they were together.

"When I heard that something was trying to kill everyone and it got to you twice, I was scared. I was terrified. Not for me, or the others really. For you. I. . . I. . ." Tommy ceased to make a sound.

Kim was suddenly afraid that something had gotten him. He could be in trouble. "TOMMY!" She said in a shaky voice. "Are you alright? Tommy!" Her voice was weak, so very weak.

"I'm here Kim. I'm fine. Calm down." He assured, understand what exactly she was so frightened about. "I didn't know how to finish what I was saying. Well, I did, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not. I Love you, Kimberly. I'm going to come and get you. I'll take care of you. The gang and I will be there soon. You don't have to worry. Just hang in there. . . for me. Alright Beautiful?"

"Yeah." Tears were choking her up. Kim wondered if he really said that he loved her, or if was it just a dream. Either way she knew what she wanted to say back. "I love you too, Handsome. Come get me. I miss you." Kim replied into the receiver.

"We'll be there on Tuesday or Wednesday. Hold on babe. I'll see you in a few days, alright? I have to go, my new team is here and I have to explain why I'm leaving." Tommy listened as she sighed. "Would you mind if I called you back when I've gotten rid of them?" Tommy asked. He could tell that she needed someone to talk to, and he himself didn't want to hang up.

"I'd love that. I'll let you talk to your team. Tell them a former ranger says 'Hi.' I'll talk to you later. Bye." She said.

"I'll do that. Bye." Tommy responded hanging up. Tommy headed to the basement.

"Alright guys. Take a seat. I have a lot to say." Hayley sat at a seat near the computer. Kira took the yellow beanbag she had bought for Tommy's basement. Trent and Conner sat on either side of the girl, and Ethan sat off to Trent's other side. "Kimberly Hart, first pink, says 'Hi.'" Tommy then went on to explain why he was leaving, and that they shouldn't have anything to worry about, but just to watch out and try to stay in groups. The teens agreed, slightly shaken. Tommy dismissed them saying that he would see them in school the next day. He told them to get home before the sunset, just in case. He promised that he would have Trini run a check on their houses in then next few days. They all released a sigh of relief and hurried home.

* * *

After checking all the locks in the house, Tommy went to his room and stripped to his boxers, then he put on a t-shirt and climbed into bed. He picked up the phone on his night stand and dialed Kim's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hi Tommy." Kim greeted.

They talked until midnight. They exchanged 'I love you's and Kim promised to call Tommy during his free period the next day.

Soon, the Falcon and the Crane would fly again . . .

Together.

* * *

That's the first chapter. Trust me. It WILL get weird. Just wait. So review. I don't really expect many. It isn't a really good idea, but it is original. It has been nagging me and I will never be able to update my other stories if I don't get this down on paper. So, review if you would like more. 


End file.
